prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas Murdock
| birth_place = Ogden, Utah | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Clearfield, Utah | billed = Austin, Texas | trainer = | debut = June 29, 2007 | retired = March 22, 2014 }} Dallas Murdock (July 18, 1977) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his work in independent promotions including the National Wrestling Alliance, Empire Wrestling Federation, Fusion Pro Wrestling, Vendetta Pro Wrestling and Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2007-2013) Murdock wrestled for Empire Wrestling Federation on July 21 at the EWF Operation Phoenix Fundraiser. There, Murdock teamed with Cassidy in a losing tag match against the team of Khan Kussion & Tristan Gallo. On June 9, 2008, Murdock wrestled for Pro Wrestling Revolution in a Three Way match won by Paul Diamond against Murdock and Tristan Gallo. On June 7, 2008, Murdock appeared for Fusion Pro Wrestling at FPW Full Momentum, defeating Kanto. In 2009, Murdock wrestled four more matches for FPW. His most significant matches culminated in winning the Western States Cup on March 14 at NWA Fusion Pro Wrestling, and the Western States Tag Team Cup with his tag partner Tristan Gallo, at FPW Nexus 09 - 5th Anniversary Show on July 11. On June 8, 2013, Murdock wrestled for Vendetta Pro Wrestling, defeating Buddy Royal at Vendetta Pro Summer Sizzle Tour 2013. Ultra Championship Wrestling Zero (2007-2014) Murdock made his UCW debut on June 29, 2007, defeating Radical Ricky. On November 9 at UCW-Zero Incarceration Murdock and his tag team partner Cassidy successfully retained the UCW-Zero Tag Team titles against Paco & David Young in a Steel Cage match. Murdock returned on July 19, 2008 at UCW-Zero Summer Assault Series 5, to wrestle in a Battle Royal for the No. 1 Contendership for the UCW-Zero Heavyweight title. The match was won by JMB. On August 16, Murdock wrestled Cassidy in a Grudge Match that ended in a Double Disqualification. Despite their Grudge Match, Murdock and Cassidy reconciled and challenged for the Tag Team titles held by Blitz & Paco. They met on August 29 during Night #1 of the UCW-Zero Festival Latino Americano tour, in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls match. Blitz & Paco won on both nights (8/29 & 8/30). On September 1, the third and final night of the tour, Murdock defeated his tag partner Cassidy in a Hardcore match. Five days later, at the UCW-Zero St. Joseph's Festival, Murdock repeated his performance, defeating Cassidy again in another Hardcore match. On August 22, 2009 at UCW, Murdock unsuccessfully defended the UCW-Zero Ultra X Championship against the challenger Antonio Mestre. On this same date, Murdock teamed with Kid Cade (replacing Stevie Slick) in defending the UCW-Zero Tag Team Championship against Eccentric Lion & J. Cash and Junior X & Paco in a Three Way match won by Eccentric Lion & J. Cash. On September 4, Murdock & Kid Cade lost a tag match to previous opponents Junior X & Paco. During the Festival LatinAmericano event held on September 5, Murdock defeated Paco. Two days later at the same event, Murdock unsuccessfully challenged Guerrero Azteca for the UCW-Zero Heavyweight Championship. On February 6, 2010 at the UCW Zero WSU Wrestling Fundraiser event, Murdock first wrestled in a Battle Royal won by Ben Harding. His second match on that date was a Three Way Best Two Out of Three Falls match won by Tristan Gallo against Murdock and Cassidy. On May 29, Murdock returned to a title pursuit, joining with Tristan Gallo to unsuccessfully challenge UCW-Zero Tag Team Champions Junior X & Paco. By late 2010, Murdock was in possession of the UCW-Zero Heavyweight title again and retained it against Paco at UCW Zero The Resistance on October 9, 2010. Murdock was absent from the UCW ring for the entire 2011 year. He returned on February 25, 2012 at UCW Zero From Zero To Ten. There, he teamed with Sierra Rose in a mixed tag team match losing to Derrick Jannetty & Morgan. On March 31 at UCW-Zero 10th Anniversary Show, Murdock teamed with Jayson Bravo in a losing tag team match against Derrick Jannetty & Marty Jannetty. After nearly a year away again from UCW, Murdock returned on November 30, defeating Bronson. On December 23, Murdock lost to Jason Jaxon in his last UCW match of 2013. During 2014, Murdock wrestled a modest four times in UCW, with his final match on March 22 in a Three Way match won by Zack James against Murdock and the UCW-Zero Heavyweight Champion Jason Jaxon. On May 16, 2015, Murdock won the UCW-Zero Heavyweight Championship for the third time, defeating Tyler Cintron. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Dallas Driver'' :*Texas Cloverleaf *'Signature moves' :*Big Boot :*Dallas Driver :*Bulldog *'Tag Teams' :*Dynasty (with Stevie Slick) Championships and accomplishments *'Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero' :*UCW-Zero Heavyweight Championship (3 times, current) :*UCW-Zero Tag Team Championship (2 times) :*UCW-Zero Ultra X Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1977 births Category:2007 debuts Category:2014 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Utah wrestlers Category:Asylum Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Fusion alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Ultra Championship Wrestling Zero alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers